Syleus niger
Syleus niger (CL Koch, 1839) is the type species of the genus Syleus (Eupnoi:Sclerosomatidae). Taxonomy *''Acanthonotus n.'' CL Koch, 1839c:37Koch, C.L. (1839c) Übersicht des Arachnidensystems. Zweites Heft. C.H. Zeh, Nürnberg, 38 pp., 6 plates. December 1839. *''Syleus n.'' Thorell, 1876b:114Thorell, T.T.T. (1876b) Descrizione di alcune specie di Opilioni dell' Arcipelago Malese appartenenti al Museo Civico di Genova. Annali del Museo Civico di Storia Naturale di Genova, Genova, (series 1) 9 “1876-1877”, 111–138. as preprint in 27 Nov 1876. Etylmology niger: black, dark (Latin), referring to the predominent colour of the body of this species. Specimens Original presumed lost. Lectotype designated by Roewer Roewer, C.F. (1955a) Indoaustralische Gagrellinae (Opiliones, Arachnidae). (Weitere Weberknechte XVIII). 3. Teil. Senckenbergiana Biologica, Frankfurt, 36(1/2), 71–121. is in the Roewer collection, now housed in the Naturmuseum Senckenberg; #9903171-RII/3171/250-66SeSam Senckenberg Database: http://sesam.senckenberg.de/ Diagnosis This species can be distinguished from the other members of the genus by having an apophysis on the patella of the pedipalps, having no white secretion over the scutum and coxae, having a black body and brown chelicerae. DescriptionRoewer, C.F. (1923) Die Weberknechte der Erde. Systematische Bearbeitung der bisher bekannten Opiliones. Gustav Fischer, Jena, 1116 pp. Länge von Körper und Gliedmaßen? Fläche des Carapax (besonders ,grob median) und des Abdomen dorsal grob, des Abdomen ventral sehr fein bekörnelt; Operculum anale matt-glatt; 1-4 Area mit je 1 median Dorn (der der 1 Area am kürzesten). - Tuber oculorum oben-jederseits ,mit je 4 Zähnchen. - Fläche der 1-4 Coxa rauh bekörnelt; Höckerchen der Randreihe der 1-4 Coxa 4-eckigstumpf. - 1. Chelicere-Glied dorsal? - Palpus: Femur bezähnelt; Patella apical-medial mit 1 deutlichen Apophyse. - Beine dünn, relativ kurz; 1-4 Femur bezähnelt. Färbung des Körper dorsal und ventral einschließlich Tuber oculorum schwarz, doch Zähnchen des Tuber oculorum und Dorn des Scutum mit bräunlichgelben Spitzen. - Chelicere braun. - Palpus schwarz, doch Tibia apical und Tarsus blaßgelb. - Beine: 1- 4 Coxa und Trochanter schwarz; 1- 4 Femur und Tibia heller braun; 1-4 Patella schwärzlich. Translated by Google Length of body and limbs unknown. Area of Carapax (especially roughly median) and the abdomen dorsally coarse, Of the abdomen ventral very fine granulations; Anal operculum matt-smooth; Areas 1-4 each have 1 medial thorn (the one on area 1 is the shortest). - Ocular tubercle has 4 teeth above each side. - Area of coxae 1-4 roughly granulated; Tubercles of the marginal row of Coxae 1-4 are square and blunt. - The dorsal side of the cheliceral limb ? - Pedipalps: Femur with teeth; Patella with 1 distinct apophysis. - Legs thin, relatively short; Femurs 1-4 with teeth. Coloration of the body, dorsal and ventral, including the ocular tubercle, black, but the teeth on the ocular tubercle and the thorn on the scutum have brownish-yellow tips. - Chelicerae brown. - Pedipalps black, but the apex of the tibia and tarsus are pale yellow. - Legs (1-4): Coxae and trochanters are black; Femurs and tibia are light brown, Patellae are blackish. Notes *Location: India (Bombay)Koch, C.L. (1839c) Übersicht des Arachnidensystems. Zweites Heft. C.H. Zeh, Nürnberg, 38 pp., 6 plates. December 1839. *Roewer lists this species as having been described in 1848, but this Koch's 1848 book clearly refers back to his earlier (1839) publication. Literature *Koch, CL, 1839c *Koch, CL, 1847b ("1848")Koch, C.L. (1847b) Die Arachniden getreu nach der Natur abgebildet und beschrieben. Vol 16 (“1848”). J.L. Lotzbeck, Nürnberg, 80 pp., pl. DXLI-DXLIII. *Roewer, 1923 *Roewer, 1955 *Thorell, 1876b References Category:Fauna of India